Misunderstandings
by LucyHanna111
Summary: it's all about Happy's plan, just read it and please do review, enjoy!thank you *bows* my first one shot.


"you guys already know who owns fairy tail.. and that is not me! it's my father, lol I'm kidding.. hiro mashima sama owns it!"

I'm gonna make a one shot and my first one shot too.. but I'll continue my other story, and also thanks for the one who'll gonna review..this is a Nalu fanfic too ~ .AYE~ now on with the story..

camera, lights, action

"MISUNDERSTANDINGS"

~fairy tail guild~

At the guild near the bar there sat a jet haired ice-make mage and a blond-haired stellar mage whispering something, Lucy blush and said "really?" then suddenly the guild doors pride open and there enters a pink-headed dragon slayer looking for someone, he spotted her whispering with Gray and he look at them from afar, just standing in front of the guild doors glaring daggers at them (I know he's good at hearing because he's a dragon slayer but just think that he can't hear their conversation).

~at Gray and Lucy~

Gray whispers in her ear "I think Natsu likes you!" Lucy blush and said "really?" then she added in a whisper "I think not, he's an idiot and I think he likes someone else." She whispers while looking down, then Mirajane joins their conversation and said "he does, Lucy!"then they felt something glaring at their back and turn around to look who it was and saw Natsu glaring at their direction, Lucy smiles at him and waves shouting "Natsu over here!" Natsu glares at her and looked away, he goes in an empty table and sit alone. Lucy smile disappeared and ask "what's up with him?" Mira smiles at her and said "go talk to him!" Lucy lock eyes with her and sigh saying "ok!".

~Natsu's Pov~

"tsk, I don't care if she likes that ice-bastard! Stupid Happy, why does he needs to emphasize that one, and hell I don't care!" I thought to myself and mumbled "then why am I angry at her?" I sigh and I felt someone approaching me and turn around to look who it was and saw Lucy smiling at me and said "you ok?"I looked in her chocolate brown eyes and said "yeah.." Lucy sat beside me and said "no you're not, you're acting weird." "weird, huh?" I repeated and Lucy nodded and I sigh, when she said weird I remember what Happy said to me this morning.

~flashback~

Normal Pov

Happy wakes Natsu up shouting "Natsu, Natsu I have a news for you!" Natsu turns to the right side and said "hmmmm…" making Happy fall on the floor. "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, wake up!" he whines, Natsu murmurs "what is't? I'm still sleepy Happy!" Happy use his aera magic and fly in the air saying "Lucy is acting weird, I think Lucy LOVES Gray?" he emphasizes the word "loves" that made Natsu opens his eyes and stand up, shouting "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aat?" "you didn't hear me? I said Lucy LOV-" he haven't finished his sentence because Natsu interrupted him saying "I hear ya.." "then why did you ask "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"?" he mimicked him, Natsu replies "just wanted to make sure!" Happy replied "like I told you, Lucy LOVES Gr-" he haven't finished again his sentence because Natsu again interrupted him with glare and said "I told you "I hear ya"!" Happy gulp and said "a.. aye!" then he murmurs while glaring at the floor "and I don't care."

~end of flashback~

~present( Normal POV )~

"tsk, why do I care about that?" he said, Lucy ask "what care?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow while crossing his arms above his chest and said "don't you know what care is?" Lucy smacked him on the head and said "idiot! I know what care is, I'm asking if what is't you don't care!" Natsu cupped his head and said "Luce that hurts you know!" "I don't care, just tell me what is't you doesn't care!" she replies. Natsu facial expression turn into a serious one that made Lucy blush and said "what is't?" Natsu sigh and said "Happy said "Lucy LOVES Gray" and he emphasizes the word love." Lucy blushes hard and thought "is he jealous?" she thought while blushing madly, then he added "d-do you re-really love that ice-bastard?" he ask looking away blushing too. Lucy smiles at him (and blushing) asking "you jealous?" while looking down on the floor, "me? No! no, Lucy, no!" he said panicking. Lucy giggled at his sudden answer and said "of course not! I already love someone!" Natsu stop panicking then turned serious and ask "who is't?" Lucy smiles and leaned forward kissing him on the lips and said "his name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned at her and shouted "ohh.. yeah!" they don't know that the whole guild has heard their conversation and started cheering at them shouting "CONGRATULATIONS!" while the two blush madly, they don't know that the blue exceed is smirking on the corner with his hands on his hips saying "job well done!".

the end

I wish you'll like it.. thanks for reading and please don't judge my grammar I hate English!_

R and R plzzzzzzzzzz?


End file.
